The Tourist
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: Cammie was just a normal girl, going to get some experience with the world by spending her summer in France, but when she somehow gets involved in the chasing of a theif wanted around the world, her life is put in extreme danger.Will she stop the culprit?
1. Plane Seats and Fat French Men DONT Mix

**Hey guys! This is a brand new story im making and will hope to continue to updaye every day! Enjoy**

Cammie's POV

Lets just say, for someone who rocks at world geography, I suck at seeing the world. Thats why im going to Frace. I think that if I actually get have an experience with aq place, then I can get to understand the country or city a lot better when I go back to Roseville High for my senior year.

So I just borded my plane, and im headed off to Paris, France! One of the main reasons of this trip is to gain some extra credit, but to fit into my school, you need to say something a little more interessting... like you own a beach house their and you go every summer so your parents can check up on their managing of one of the most successful and popular French TV shows ever brodcasted on television. Ya, hate to break it to you, but im just doing this for extra credit.

I looked down at my ticket, and tried to find my seat: 17D. _Please be a window seat please be a window seat, please be a window seat... yes! It's a window seat! Woohoo! Oh, but look at who im sitting next to..._

The man sitting next me in seat 17C was working his way threw the seats, to fat to get through it, though. I stood there for about 10 minutes, just waiting for him to sit down in his seat, then I realized that I would either have to make him get out so I could get to my seat, or if I should just climb over him. I chose to climb over him.

"Sorry- just ... let me get... over... you.." I said, struggling to find the end of his gigantic belly.

"Excusez-moi?" He asked. Oh great, now I need to sharpen my skills and perfect his language. Luckily, I took French class when I was younger.

"Je l'ai dit, 'Désolé - seulement ... laissez-moi ... plus ... vous'." (I said, sorry... just... let me get... over... you...) I responded in French.

"Ah.." He said, flashing with realization. Wow. Im sitting next to a genious. Yippee.

_This is going to be a long plane ride _I thought, before I silently drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, so thats a really short first chapter, but I just wanted to get it started... I would like at least 5 reviews before I continue... if you even want me to continue... Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	2. The Boy Who Talks To His Jacket

**Hey guys? WAZZUP? Im PUMPED for Glee tonight! I't gonna be so goode! Yay! Ok, so if your wondering why im updating early, its because im bored and have nothing better to do with my life. So ya. This chapter is dedicated to **_Ilovethetourist. _**(Oh, and bye the way, I TOTALLY love your name! ;)) Enjoy!**

Cammies's POV

Okay, so I was woken up on the plane about 5 times: 3 from the fat french dude next to me, snoring. 2 from the flight attendedent on the speaker going through the plane. Luckly, though, every time i've been able to fall back asleep.

The last time I was woken up was when we arrived in Paris, France, and it was when we touched the ground, because the bump jolted me awake.

"Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à Paris, France! Et merci de voler avec nous! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Paris, France! And thank you for flying with us!" Said the cheery flight attendant over the loud speaker.

I sighed and waited about 20 minutes for the fat french manatee to get his belongings and leave the plane. Then, I got mine and headed out, but not before accedentally knocking bags out of a boy my age's hands. He was about my height, with red hair and freckles all over his face, and he was wearing a giant pair of blue rimmed glasses.

"Oh- im so sorry! Let me help you with that!" I cried, bending down to pick up his bags. All he did was give me a confused look.

"Uh.. Je ne parle pas anglais," (Uh... I don't speak English) He said snatching his bags out of my hand and storming off the plane.

"Sheesh. I didn't know you didn't speak English..." I mumbled to him.. well, more to myself...

As soon as I found my way around the airport, I headed toward the rental car area. But suddenly, I forgot everything I know in French! Crud, I cant read these signs...

"Attention, tous les passagers, ceux qui arrivent de Washington DC ont leur bagage dans la revendication Bagge 14. Attention all passengers, those arriving from Washington D.C. have their bagage in Bagge claim 14." Said another voice from the loud speakers. Im just lucky they they translate SOME stuff here...

I suddenly saw someone- a boy, another one my age- sneaking around and whispering something into the sleeve of his jacket. But the creepy thing was, he was staring right at me. As soon as he noticed that I had seen him, his eyes narrowed. But when I blinked, suddenly, he was gone.

Poof.

Nowhere to be seen.

...Talk about creepy.

So I finally arrived at my hotel, right along the beach in Cannes, thanks to finding an employee who spoke both English AND French. Ya, I dont really no what the heck happened, but I really want to know what the heck happened to my language skills.

When I had finished unpacking, I walked over to the window and looked down at all the people on the beach. I thought about it for a while, but desided that I was going to go swimming. I was about to turn around and go change into my bathing suit, when out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the boy, watching me and talking to his jacket again. He whispered one more thing, and suddenly, he was gone.

Talk about CREEPY...

**So, how'd you like it? Im still trying to decide who I should make the bad guy, but Im thinking that it may just come to me while im writing. But hey, we'll just have to wait and see! Tell me if you love it and what you want to happen in the next chapter, and if I like to idea, I just might do it! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	3. The End

**Hey guys! Im really sorry, but i've decided to end this story and let your imaginations continue it. Im REALLY sorry... but I just don't know how to continue. If anyone can please send some ideas for new stories to write, please PM the plot to me, and the whole thing will be dedicateed to you! Every chapter your username will be on here along with someone new, and your name will be featured in the summary. I will also let you choose a new character if you want one in there, and you can pick the personality, looks, gender, name... everything!**

**Thanks so much for reading this story, and hopefully I can get some new things to write about too! PM me if you want to do the story. Love ya!**

**-Love percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


End file.
